


Lilium

by wernerner



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Assertivekunno, Bottom Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Dominant Sykkuno, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plantkkuno, Shameless Smut, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Topkkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wernerner/pseuds/wernerner
Summary: This is just topkkuno agenda that had an among us plot.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	1. Sprout

**Author's Note:**

> I am fueling the topkkuno and bottom corpse husband agenda. Please respect their privacy and dont send these to them :) If they want these taken down I will take them down immediately. I'm a chemistry major, so expect the science in the fic to be at least 70% correct.

In a foreign planet named Polus, three light years away from Earth, humanity’s frontier on space exploration is held. The planet is an excellent candidate for humanity’s new home. A stable electromagnetic field for radiation protection from the nearby star, signs of water, traces of minerals, the planet is perfect—too perfect. Despite these apt conditions for life, no sentient living being has been found in all the years of remote exploration using rovers. The world leaders, impatient and unnerved with Earth’s rising sea level, ordered NASA to execute Project Argus. Project Argus’ aim is to send human volunteers to study the planet and gather data, despite the risks of unknown terrain. In these unknown lands, ten volunteers were sent to explore humanity’s new home. The first few weeks had been peaceful, and the data they’ve gathered showed amazing results for human preservation. The leaders on Earth were rejoicing, they’ve finally found a new surrogate planet. However, the planet is not as quiet as it seems. For even the most charming blossom, can hide a bed of thorns.

.

.

.

“Toast’s dead.”

Ludwig muttered defeatedly. He called an emergency meeting after he found Toast’s mangled body in O2. His innards spilling out of him, turning his light blue suit to a revolting shade of crimson. 

The rest of the crew fell into despair. Their cries eventually turning into frustration. And from there, grew anger.

“You said you were with Toast! Why did you leave him Jack!” Leslie screamed.

“The lights went out Leslie, what the fuck was I supposed to do? One second he was with me at cams, then suddenly he was gone!” Jack retaliated.

Chaos ensued. Everyone was throwing their blames at each other. No one was safe, nor innocent. Poki, who loved Rae like her own blood, pinned her against the wall in the hopes of making her confess. Leslie, holding a small knife, pointed it at her fiance. Jack had convinced her that his alibi did not make sense, and the man in front of them was no longer the one Leslie married. Ludwig, who was previously in shock, turned his head to Corpse.

“Where were you huh, big guy? You’re awfully fucking quiet for someone who just saw his friend’s dead body.” Ludwig muttered, desperately trying to hold back his tears.

“I-I was at electrical. I fixed the lights when it went out.” Corpse stuttered, his voice breaking slightly at the sudden accusation.

Corpse has always been an odd man out. He knew this, he’s always known. His voice made him much more ominous than he actually was. People looked at him different, like he was an incarnation of all things evil and immoral. Back on Earth, his voice was enough to make children cry. People of his age were no exception, as a single word from his mouth was enough for people to hate him. “That’s not real. Stop being pretentious.” they would say at him all the time. That’s why when he heard a government organization was looking for volunteers at space odyssey, he took the opportunity immediately despite the risks. He convinced himself that he could have a redo, and that this time around, he can find happiness in solitude. Or maybe, even friends.

 _“Boy, was I wrong.”_ Corpse thought to himself.

“Funny you say that, didn’t you say you were going to segregate specimens? How did you get to electrical that fast even?” Ludwig asked, his voice seething with anger and doubt.

“Toast asked me to move some stuff in storage before I went to specimen. He didn’t want to--” Corpse replied, but was cut off.

“Oh, Toast asked you? That’s convenient, dead men tell no tales and all that.” Ludwig sneered.

“Lud, please believe me. Toast was my only friend. I would have never hurt him.” Corpse said with a strained voice. Tears finding their way into his eyes, ruining his eyeliner.

Toast was the only crewmate that ever talked to Corpse. He would always check up on him, knowing how his condition would often flare up with even a slight change of diet. Corpse loved Toast like he knew him for years, he was certain that Toast was the brother he’d always wanted. And in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Funny how life works.

“He was my friend too. And now he’s dead. All because we trusted you, monster.” Ludwig growled.

Corpse recoiled at the name. He hasn’t been called “monster” in a good minute. Oddly enough, he thought he escaped it already. The ghosts of his past suddenly finding his way back to him. All the bullying, the names, the nights spent crying on his bed. It was looming over him like a crow on a carcass. He couldn’t hold himself back and started sobbing. Maybe he should just admit to it, he thought to himself. Death couldn’t be possibly worse than this hell.

Amidst the chaos, white noise started to overcome Corpse’s hearing. Lud’s voice—no, everyone’s voices were now inaudible to him. All he could hear was static, tears blurring up his vision. Each second felt like an eternity.

Then, a loud noise boomed inside the room, rendering everyone silent. Everyone turned to search the source of the noise, finding it in the middle of the room. It was from a pistol that gleamed wickedly in the fluorescent lighting, smoke coming out of the crevice. Everyone could identify the gun, it was Toast’s. It was the one he used to shoot Felix, the first impostor. Holding the pistol, a man in green stood weakly, his right arm pointed at the sky. His face dripping with tears, flushed from crying.

It was Sykkuno, and he just shot a stray bullet in the ceiling.

“Gu-guys. Please stop. It’s my fault.” He sobbed, crumbling down to the floor.

Like clockwork, everyone stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to Sykkuno. Jack approached Sykkuno with caution, making sure to not agitate him more. Leslie was the closest and decided to embrace Sykkuno the moment she got close in proximity. Everyone began to simmer down, mindfully forgetting that an impostor was still amongst their midst. Rae rushed to the purifier to get him some water, Poki following closely behind her. Even Corpse, who felt as if he could only make things worse, felt deeply inclined to rush over his side and hide him from the world. If only he could.

“I’m the reason why Toast died. He gave me his gun so I could protect myself. I should have never accepted it, maybe then he could’ve defended himself.” Sykkuno said softly.

“You couldn’t have known Syk, it’s not your fault. Toast would’ve done it for anyone else, for all of us.” Rae replied, ruffling his hair for reassurance.

“Don’t you get it Rae? I was so afraid, I didn’t think of anyone else but myself. And now, we’re all at each other’s throats. We’re going to die, all because of me.” Sykkuno sobbed, barely getting the words out of his throat.

The room fell to a deafening silence. All the anger dissipated into guilt, realizing just how quickly they turned against each other in the face of death. The sight of Sykkuno breaking down because of their folly brought them back to their senses, rekindling the humanity and love they had for each other. The crewmates were avoiding eye contact, trying to get rid of the guilt eating them up from the inside. Leslie decided to break the silence.

“Toast wouldn’t want this.”

The rest of the crew turned to her.

“Even after Felix was killed, he made sure not to put his suspicions publicly on anyone else. He knew that if he did, we’d all jump at the gun and be at each other’s throats. He bided his time. Knowing him, he would risk his life for all of us. That’s why he gave you the gun Sykkuno. He cared about us more than he cared about himself. If only we could do the same.”

The rest of the crew recoiled at the last sentence. It was true, they all thought only about their own safety, disregarding the risk of falsely accusing their friends. Filled with guilt, Poki yielded first, running to Rae’s side and hugging her tightly.

“I’m so sorry Rae, I love you so much. Please don’t die.” Poki sobbed uncontrollably.

Rae couldn’t hold back her tears and embraced Poki as well, locking her and Sykkuno in a tight embrace. Edison rummaged for a rubix cube keychain in his pocket and places it softly on Leslie’s hand. He then nuzzled the hand affectionately, trying to bring back the day when he proposed to Leslie with a rubix cube box for the engagement ring. Leslie, overfilled with emotion and unable to hold herself back, seized Edison’s face and locked his lips with hers. Jack, desperate for affection, decided to join on Rae’s group hug.

“It doesn’t matter who’s the impostor. We’ll just have to protect each other, right?” Rae said encouragingly.

“I’ll protect you Sykkunie.” Jack giggled, holding back his tears.

“Thanks Jack, I’ll p-protect you too.” Sykkuno chuckled, forcing a smile amidst the sobbing.

In a moment of weakness, a single person was able to bring out their hidden strength. Sykkuno had that effect on people. Like a single sprout on a barren field, he manifested hope in times of helplessness. Corpse could only stare from afar, wishing to get a glimmer of that hope. He simply stared at the ground, wondering what life could’ve been for him if he was able to bring out hope instead of misery.

To Corpse’s surprise, he felt a source of warmth in front of him, pulling him into a tight embrace. It was Jack, running to Corpse’s rescue after he noticed he was standing alone.

“It’s alright buddy. You need some love too.” Jack whispered.

Corpse tried his best to hold himself back from breaking down. For the longest time, he just wanted to be treated as an equal. He found that relationship with Toast, and now he was gone. The thought of Toast made his head spin.

“I’m alright Jack, you don’t have to patronize me. I know I wasn’t exactly a people pleaser.” Corpse muttered.

Corpse admired his attempt at cheering him up, but he knew better than thinking that people actually liked him. And for Jack’s own good, he probably shouldn’t. The last person who did got ripped in half after all. The rest of the crewmates just stared at them, including Ludwig, who was keeping his distance still from Corpse.

“You don’t have to keep pushing people away.” Rae whispered.

Though barely audible, everyone was surprised at Rae’s remark. It was no secret that Rae had always felt uncomfortable around Corpse. She bluntly told him to stay away at their first day of meeting after all, for the reason that his presence felt very invasive. Corpse, for the first time in a while, actually took the time to assess Rae, as a simple gaze back then would’ve gotten him in trouble. She was holding Sykkuno in her arms, lightly ruffling his hair like a big sister would. Her black eyes not leaving Sykkuno’s hair, even though he was talking to Corpse.

“I know I don’t have the right to say that but, I do think you’re a good person. Toast wouldn’t have trusted you so much if you weren’t. I just wish I saw it sooner as well.” Rae said softly.

“Plus, his alibi checks out. I was there when Toast asked him to do his task at storage.” Jack added.

“So, who’s the impostor then?” Poki said, asking the hard question for the rest of us.

The crewmates turned silent. But this time, it was different. The room was filled with a newfound hope. They believed that they had a chance of finding out who it is, and getting rid of them. This time around, no one else will get killed. This time around, they’ll save the ones closest to them. Leslie took the silence as a chance to speak out and take Toast’s role.

“I don’t know who the impostor is, but I think I might have a plan.”

The rest of the crew stared at Leslie, eyes filled with hope.

“I’m going to need everyone here to listen very carefully. Even if it means exposing our plan to the impostor, we’ll at least give them a hell of a fight. Whoever you are, you better not underestimate us. You won’t break us that easily ever again. This time, we’ll definitely kill you.” Leslie spoke with such confidence, her eyes glimmering wildly.

The morale of the crew spiked; their eyes full of hope with a new leader amongst them.

“Here are the things we know about the impostor. One, they’re very durable. Toast shot Felix thrice in the head, and once in the heart. It incapacitated him, but it didn’t kill him fully. We had to dump his body in the lava to disintegrate him. Two, their mode of attacking uses black like protrusions from their body that emerges from their back. It’s strong and capable of piercing through human flesh and bone, but it takes time for the creature to bring it out of their body. We saw it happen with Felix, taking him at least ten seconds to bring it out fully and control it. Lastly, these creatures retain the memories of those they impersonate. Even if we talk to each other all day, we can’t possibly deduce who’s impostor or not.” Leslie explained in full.

“How do we fight something that knows everything about its host and our plan?” Sykkuno asked.

“We don’t, we just have to limit their movement.” Leslie beamed.

“We know from the med scans that there were two unidentified creatures among us. Unfortunately, it was destroyed. But we know that there’s only one creature left. We just have to wait until recon comes from Earth and identifies the creature in our team.” Edison added.

“But comms is broken. Fixing it will take so much time. And even if we do fix it, travel time from Earth to Polus will take at least nine hours. Not to mention we’re still behind on other tasks.” Rae added.

“That’s where my plan comes in. For the next few hours, we’re gonna be wearing these.” Leslie replies, pulling out several sets of zipties from her suit.

“Where’d you get those?” Ludwig grimaced, his eyes wandering over to Edison who was avoiding eye contact and red as a tomato.

“Not important. Anyway, with eight of us here, we’ll be split into groups of three, three, and two. The ones in groups of three will be fixing the comms and other miscellaneous tasks, while the remaining two will be staying at vitals. If anyone dies on the groups of three, that’ll leave our suspect to one to two people, depending on the number of casualties in a group. This way, once we find our possible suspects, we can lock them up in the two decontamination sites with no means of escape and wait for recon.” Leslie added.

“The plan’s great but, how will we defend ourselves if the creature just goes wild and kills its teammates?” Jack asked.

“I think I can assist with that. Stay here, I’ll grab something from electrical real quick.” Poki said enthusiastically.

Poki runs out and comes back five minutes later, carrying a tool box with her. She sets it on the table and opens it, revealing a bunch of small tools and components.

“Why do you have all this stuff?” Ludwig asked incredulously.

“I was an engineering student before I joined Argus. I took electronics as an elective, and let’s just say that I had a friend with similar interests.” Poki said with a scheming look in her eyes, as she rummages for something in her tool box. After a few seconds of searching, several tasers were plucked out, approximately the size of a small mobile phone.

“Woah, are those—” Leslie said, dumbfounded.

“Yeap, police grade tasers.” Poki laughed innocently, which didn’t really help when she was holding the tasers haphazardly in her palms.

Poki pressed the trigger on one of the tasers, letting out a terrifying cracking sound combined with a blue electricity emanating from the tip. The rest of the crew recoiled and shrieked from the sound.

“Oh Jesus! Poki what the heck!” Sykkuno exclaimed.

“Yeah, what the heck Poki! If you wanted to use toys you could ask for my consent first!” Ludwig jested, trying to hide his frightened expression.

“Get in line, Ludwig.” Rae chuckled.

“Hihi, don’t worry. It’s not lethal, but it can definitely incapacitate. It’s fifty-thousand volts of electricity. It doesn’t matter what creature you are, as long as you have skin, you’re going to have a bad time.” Poki laughed maniacally.

The rest of the crew assessed the tasers set on the table. Leslie decided to break the silence.

“There’s only five tasers. If we’re going to distribute them, it has to be two each for the trios, and one for the duo.” Leslie pondered.

“That’s fair, how will we group ourselves then?” Jack asked.

“If it’s okay, Edison and I will be the duo, we’ll be watching vitals, so make sure none of you removes your respective vital bands. The rest of you can pick two leaders who’ll pick the teams.” Leslie requested.

“That’s alright. In fact, I think Sykkuno and Jack should be the trio leaders.” Rae suggested.

“Wh-what? I’m just gonna mess things up again guys. Somebody else should be the leader.” Sykkuno cringed at the idea.

“No way Sykkunie! I think you’d be a great leader.” Jack said encouragingly.

“Hell yeah he would.” Ludwig agreed.

After several minutes of declining, he eventually fell into peer pressure. Sykkuno had no choice but to take the position.

“Alright, if you guys don’t mind. I’ll be picking first! Lud, you’re on my team.” Jack beamed.

“No problems here.” Ludwig smiled back.

Ludwig walked over to Jack’s side, grabbing one of the zip ties and tying his left with Jack’s right hand.

“Hot.” Poki jested.

“Get in line, Poki.” Ludwig retaliated.

“Sykkuno, its your turn to pick.” Leslie encouraged Sykkuno.

“No pressure or anything, it’s not like I’m gonna be disappointed if you don’t pick me.” Edison jested.

“You’re on my team! Shut up Edison!” Leslie roared.

Leslie was now unrelenting at her attacks on Edison. The rest of the crew laughed at the exchange. Meanwhile, Sykkuno was mumbling softly. Jack was the first to notice.

“Sykkuno, did you say something?” Jack asked.

“Uhm. C-corpse?” Sykkuno stuttered.

“Yeah?” Corpse replied, agitated at the sudden mention of his name.

“Uhm, would you like to be on my team, Corpse?” Sykkuno mumbled, barely getting the words out of his chest.

Corpse froze. He didn’t know why, but the way Sykkuno said the words, it made him feel something deep inside his chest, something primal. Corpse’s heart started to race at the idea of being close to Sykkuno. But whatever emotion he felt deep inside, he made sure to keep it hidden. He didn’t want Sykkuno to regret his decision.

The rest of the crew was astonished at Sykkuno’s decision. They’ve barely seen these two interact before, so why would Sykkuno pick someone unfamiliar to him? No part of it made sense, especially with a killer on the loose. But they knew better than to question Sykkuno’s decision, knowing how fragile his confidence was. Instead, they just stood there, smiling and dumbfounded.

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” Corpse replied, masking the excitement in his voice.

He approached the table, cautiously grabbing one of the zipties, his eyes not leaving Sykkuno’s direction. He walked over to Sykkuno’s side, extending his hands and whispering softly.

“May I?”

“Y-yeah, sure.” Sykkuno replied, offering his hand weakly.

The two men were now facing each other, both of them focused on each other’s hands. Corpse gingerly locked his hands with Sykkuno’s. He let out a soft inaudible gasp at the touch. It was soft and unbelievably warm. His pale hands accentuating Corpse’s nail polish. Unlike Corpse’s hand, Sykkuno’s was free of any visible vein whatsoever. Not a speck of hair was to be seen. Carefully locking the ziptie, it slid shut, bounding the two men together. To Corpse’s disappointment, Sykkuno slowly let go of his hand after the ziptie slipped together. They were now facing away from each other, flushed and awkward as one could be. Corpse was thankful he had his black mask on, or else everyone would see just how red he was right now. Sykkuno on the other hand, didn’t have that privilege and was blushing in front of everyone.

Jack broke the silence, considering that if they kept staring Sykkuno, he might just melt in front of their eyes.

“Okay, for my last pick. Hmm, are you alright with spending the next hour with Lud, Poki?” Jack asked apologetically

“I’ve been through worse, I’ll be fine Jack.” Poki responded dramatically.

“Excuse me? Im a blast to have around.” Ludwig murmured.

“I guess I’m with you Syk!” Rae beamed, grabbing one zipties and tying herself with Sykkuno’s remaining hand. This time around, Sykkuno was a lot more comfortable and didn’t react awkwardly at the interaction. He smiled back at Rae, who was laughing at the absurdity of the circumstance.

Edison decided to be a bit more extravagant with his approach and kneeled in front of Leslie.

“Leslie, would you be ziptied with me?” Edison said, his smile trying to force back a laugh.

“Yes! Just don’t kill me please.” Leslie jested.

Everyone was now designated with their teams.

“That should be everyone! Now we just have to split up. Who’ll fix the comms?” Poki asks.

“Uhm, we can take care of it.” Sykkuno volunteered.

“Cool! We’ll take care of lab work. We can’t go back empty handed anyway.” Jack added.

“Alright, that’s settled. Everyone, take your tasers and come back in an hour! We need to recon and talk about our progress, also to check that Edison hasn’t killed me yet.” Leslie said deadpanned.

“Hey!” Edison retaliated.

“See you guys in an hour. Be careful Argus.” Leslie said, signaling everyone to start moving.


	2. Bud

“I don’t suppose you guys know how to fix comms?” Rae asked, turning her eyes to the two men locked with her.

“Uhm, I’m a botanist.” Sykkuno murmured, his eyes fixed on the ground.

Rae raised her eyebrow to Corpse.

“I’m a technician. I’m not good with computers.” Corpse shrugged.

“Ugh, figures. Let’s just hope I know what I’m doing.” Rae said as she inspected the comms. On the table, there was an optical head mounted display that one puts on their head to serve as a headset for the comms interface. She put on the optical head mounted display on the table and saw a bunch of errors appearing on the interface.

“Oh! It has a troubleshoot guide. Thank god. Let’s grab some chairs so I can get started.” Rae said, instructing the two to place some seats near the unit.

Rae sat down in front of the unit, her eyes and ears covered with the optical head mounted display, while the other two sat parallel to her. With the way they were seated, they looked like they were on an airplane, with Sykkuno in the middle hogging all the middle armrests. Every now and then Rae would tug on Sykkuno’s arm because she needs to type something with both hands. Sykkuno offered no resistance and just let it happen given that he wasn’t exactly actively helping.

Corpse remained silent for the first several minutes that Rae was fixing comms. Every now and then, he would turn to Sykkuno who would audibly mutter “Eh” whenever Rae tugs on his arm to type. Corpse found it endearing. Sykkuno was adorable. The way his green suit made him look so small in comparison, his brunette fluffy hair ruffling softly whenever Rae tugs on his arm, his hazel orbs staring occasionally at him, then looking away almost immediately. It was all too adorable.

Sykkuno, surprisingly, decides to be the one to break the silence.

“Do you think Rae can hear us?” Sykkuno murmured under his breath.

Corpse was startled at Sykkuno’s decision to speak up.

“Hmm, I don’t think so. Those are really good equipment.” Corpse replied, making his voice intentionally louder than usual to check if Rae can hear them.

No response from Rae. Her eyes were entirely glued into the screen.

“Guess not, haha.” Sykkuno added.

Silence again. Sykkuno was fidgeting at his seat. Corpse noticed it since even a slight movement from his fingers would elicit a movement from his hands as well. Corpse could tell Sykkuno’s restlessness, he was trying so hard to start a conversation. Corpse knew this since he’s exactly the same way whenever he meets new people. He felt guilty at the sight of Sykkuno scrambling up with words to say at him.

_Come on, come up with a topic! Stupid brain._

“So, why’d you pick me?” Corpse blurted out in a panic.

_Wow, real smooth jackass._

“Uh, uhm, I d-didn’t really think too much of it. I just picked whoever, haha.” Sykkuno replied briskly.

Corpse recoiled at the response. 

“Oh, yeah. Haha. Of course. Why else would you pick me.” Corpse replied, his voice coming out a bit harsher than he would’ve liked.

Sykkuno tightened his grip on the chair, visibly straining himself. Corpse felt guilty immediately, he was just trying to make him comfortable. A few minutes pass with them being painfully quiet. Their breaths painfully audible in their proximity. Corpse wanted to apologize for his tone, but even before he could, Sykkuno took the lead again.

“I lied.” Sykkuno murmured.

“Huh?”

“I wanted you.”

Sykkuno’s words made Corpse jump at his chair a bit, his body now facing his. His eyes meeting Sykkuno’s who was now flushed like a rose.

“A-a-as my teammate! As my teammate! Hahaha!” Sykkuno forcibly chuckled, trying to play it cool.

“O-oh, yeah! Of course. As your teammate.” Corpse chuckled back.

“I’m sorry, would you have preferred to be on Jack’s team?”

“No, I want to be with you too.”

“O-oh, okay. That’s nice.” Sykkuno said, trying to hide his smile with his hands, forgetting that it was zip tied to Corpse’s hands as well

 _“Pfft. He’s so adorable.”_ Corpse thought to himself.

“You know, since we’re stuck here for the next hour, why don’t we play a game?” Corpse asked, actively trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“Oh, what do you propose?”

“Twenty questions.”

“Huh? But, don’t you need to like, know the person really well to play that game.” Sykkuno asked.

“We can modify it. Let’s ask each other random questions instead so we can get to know each other better. No repetitions though.” Corpse proposed.

“Hm, alright. Not like we have anything else better to do right?” Sykkuno beamed, this time forgetting to cover his smile.

“Alright, I’ll start then, when’s your birthday?” Corpse asked.

“June 4.” Sykkuno answered instinctively.

“Cool, now it’s your turn.”

“Oh, okay. That was easier than I thought it’d be. Uhm, what’s your favorite hobby?”

“I like singing.” Corpse answered.

“You do?”

“Yeah, is it really that surprising?” Corpse raised his eyebrow at the question.

“No! I just thought it’s really cool. I’d like to hear you sing sometime.” Sykkuno said, his eyes glimmering with excitement.

“I-I mean, if it’s cool with you of course.” Sykkuno added.

“Of course. After this is all over, I’ll sing for you whenever you’d like.”

Sykkuno blushed at the thought.

“Why’d you join Argus?” Corpse asked, keeping the ball rolling.

Sykkuno thought for a bit before answering.

“Toast convinced me actually.” Sykkuno replied, a bit of a pained smile escaping his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You don’t have to—”

“No, it’s alright. You were his friend too, I don’t mind.” Sykkuno sighed before continuing.

“Out of the two of us, Toast was always the one who never settled for less. He would always try to get me to do things out of my comfort zone, you know? He’d always want me to try new things with him, so when he heard of Argus and how we were a perfect fit, it was only a matter of time. Looking back now, he probably doesn’t regret anything. I’ve never seen him happier during our training on Mira. And when we left Mira for Polus, he was ecstatic. It was almost as if Earth couldn’t contain him.”

“How about you?”

“What about me?” Sykkuno asked.

“Were you happy?”

“That’s two questions already Corpse.” Sykkuno smirked.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t catch on.” Corpse chuckled, the atmosphere between them getting lighter.

Sykkuno took a moment to catch his breath before continuing, checking every now and then if Rae could overhear their conversation. Rae was still focused on fixing comms, her mouth being the only thing visible with the interface mounted on her head. Every now and then, she would yell “Hello? Polus to Mira, can anyone hear me?”. Basing on her tone, no one has answered yet.

“Okay Mr. Corpse, Time for you to come clean. Why do you always visit the greenhouse on Mira when I’m not around? Especially when it’s not even your task!” Sykkuno raised his eyebrow at Corpse, a sly grin on his face.

“W-wait, you know about that?” Corpse asked, his eyes avoiding Sykkuno’s prying orbs.

“Of course I do. You see, I would hide and watch you take care of the plants every day.” Sykkuno added, a proud expression on his face.

Corpse raised an eyebrow at the sudden revelation, causing Sykkuno to jerk back on his seat.

“O-okay, I know that sounds weird. But I swear I was just curious.” Sykkuno said, backtracking a bit on his words.

“No, that’s definitely weird, Mr. Sykkuno. Spying on your fellow crewmates? That’s very naughty of you.” Corpse teased. His voice getting deeper, eliciting a soft whimper from Sykkuno.

“I-I’m sorry! I just didn’t know how to approach you. You were always so nice to the plants, I didn’t want to disturb you. I never saw anyone talk to them like you do. They seemed to be happier when you were around.” Sykkuno rationalized. His eyes were affixed to the ground, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Corpse felt his chest tighten. He never would’ve thought that Sykkuno paid attention to him like that. Corpse admired Sykkuno’s patience with the plants at Mira. It wasn’t an easy feat to grow them at such high altitudes considering the lower than usual oxygen content in the air. For the longest time, he had wanted to talk to Sykkuno about them. But every time he would hold himself back at the fear of Sykkuno not liking him.

“Your lilies are magnificent Sykkuno. That’s why I was always at the greenhouse.” Corpse answered.

“Oh, I didn’t know you like lilies. Did you use to grow them as well?

“Yeah, I did. Back home our family had these small lilies in our backyard. I would take care of them since my parents were always at work. It was fun taking care of them. They were my friends when nobody else was.” Corpse answered happily.

“Did you not have friends who liked lilies as well?”

“I got bullied when I showed up at school with them once at my backpack, so I never told anyone about them ever again.” Corpse explained, trying to mask the sadness in his voice. He doesn’t like reminiscing about his past, all it brought was bad memories of his solitude.

Sykkuno was speechless. He wanted to comfort him, tell him that it’s going to be okay. But what did he know about loneliness anyway? Sure, he never had any romantic affiliations, but he always had his friends and family. He always had Toast. Sykkuno raised his hand that was tied with Corpse’s, and lightly wrapped his fingers around his.

“You can just water the lilies with me, you know.” Sykkuno said softly.

Corpse felt Sykkuno’s warm hands over his. His rings lightly grazing Sykkuno’s slender fingers. He felt Sykkuno’s hesitation, not wanting to cross his boundaries. Maybe he did share a lot more with Sykkuno than he initially thought. His mind was racing, trying to make sense of Sykkuno’s words. Eventually, he yielded and held Sykkuno’s hand tightly.

“I’d love that, Sykkuno.” Corpse whispered, his face turning towards Sykkuno who was all red like a tiger lily.

The two were now face to face with each other. Sykkuno stared at Corpse with such intensity, his doe eyes piercing through him. Corpse could only melt in his eyes as he felt Sykkuno’s heat emanating through his suit. At this proximity, Corpse had the opportunity to assess Sykkuno in all his glory. His brown eyes, high cheekbones, soft lips, all of it too intoxicating. He didn’t want this moment to end. Reflexively, their faces got closer to each other, forgetting their boundaries.

Rae finding a breakthrough in the comms, shouted in triumph. Her scream emanating through comms and bringing back Sykkuno and Corpse back to their senses. They immediately jerked back on to their seats. Rae suddenly dismounted the interface on her head. She turned around to find the two all flustered and flushed.

“Sorry, did I scare you? Don’t worry, I think I’m starting to pick up signal from Mira.” Rae said triumphantly, her eyes glimmering with hope.

“That’s great Rae! Is there anything we can do to help?” Sykkuno asked, trying to act as if he wasn’t inches away from Corpse’s face just a second ago.

“Nah, there’s only one of these things. You couldn’t help if you wanted to. Don’t worry though! I can handle this.” Rae replied with an approving nod. She wore the interface again and went back to work.

Corpse sunk in his chair, trying to regain his bearings.

 _“What the hell was that.”_ Corpse thought to himself.

Corpse turned to Sykkuno for a second, only to see that he was doing worse than he was. Sykkuno was sprawled in his chair, still flushed and flustered, tears building up on his eyes.

“H-hey, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Corpse said, agitation in his voice.

Sykkuno just sat there silently. It was a good thing Rae was focused on comms. If she saw any of this, she would’ve pummeled Corpse.

“Y-yeah. Just a bit tired, I guess.” Sykkuno replied, briskly wiping the tears off his eyes and giving Corpse a forced smile.

Corpse didn’t believe it one bit, but he knew a thing or two about keeping things to himself. To lighten the mood, he offered to continue the game.

“Alright, then you don’t mind if I continue right?”

“Of course, Corpse. Ask away.” Sykkuno smiled weakly.

“Alright then, what’s your favorite hobby outside of work?”

Sykkuno looked away, a bit hesitant to answer the question.

“Oh, uhm. You probably won’t believe me even if I tell you.” Sykkuno reasoned.

“Try me.”

“I—uh. I like collecting knives.” Sykkuno said shyly.

Corpse’s eyes lit up.

“Me too! I have tons of butterfly knives back home.” Corpse replied, his enthusiasm flowing out.

“You do?!” Sykkuno replied with the same enthusiasm.

“Yeah! I have this _balisong_ back home. It had a curved black hilt instead of a straight one. It looks cool as hell.” Corpse replied.

“Oh wow Corpse! That’s poggers!” Sykkuno replied, eliciting a muffled laughter from Corpse.

“Poggers?” Corpse chuckled, his eyes tearing up.

“U-uh. Isn’t that what the teens say nowadays? I heard it from Rae. I thought it’d be appropriate. I’m sorry.” Sykkuno explained.

“N-no! It is appropriate. I just didn’t expect it from you.” Corpse replied, trying his best not to crack up.

“We should compare our collections when we come back home.” Corpse added.

Sykkuno cringed a bit at the offer, but he tried his best not to show it.

“Yeah, when we come back home.” Sykkuno replied.

It was faint, but Corpse noticed a change in Sykkuno’s tone. His voice sounded a bit lonely all of a sudden. Meanwhile, Sykkuno took a moment to think before continuing the game. He turned to see Rae, who was getting close to fixing comms. He frowned a bit at the thought that their chat was coming at an end.

“Corpse?”

“Yeah?”

“If you were presented with an opportunity, to throw everything away. All of it, in exchange for a new life. Would you?” Sykkuno asked, his eyes staring at the ground.

“Why do you think I joined Argus?” Corpse chuckled.

Sykkuno’s eyes gleamed at his answer.

“So, you would?”

“It depends.”

“On what?” Sykkuno asked, his eyes searching for an answer.

“Will you be in it?” Corpse teased, despite his better judgment.

“Yes.” Sykkuno replied with a blank expression.

Corpse was taken aback. All of a sudden, Sykkuno was asserting himself unwittingly. The sudden change in Sykkuno’s demeanor caused his chest to tighten. His gaze was unrelenting, trying to draw out an answer on his face. Trying to understand Sykkuno started to short circuit Corpse. He could feel Sykkuno’s breath on his face. It made Corpse all tingly and wanting for more.

“Yeah, I would. If you’re in it.” Corpse yielded, his chest struggling for air.

Sykkuno had a wild expression in his eyes. Corpse didn’t know what to make of it. Was he surprised? Or maybe he was disgusted?

“Corpse…”

“Y-yeah?”

“D-do you like me?” Sykkuno asked.

Corpse felt his heart burst. Sykkuno started to see through him. Whatever bravado he had at the beginning dissipated into air.

“That’s two questions Sykkuno.” Corpse gulped, trying to stand his ground.

Sykkuno’s eyes softened. His fingers once again wandering over Corpse’s. Corpse felt his breath hitch at the touch. Sykkuno was aware of his effect on Corpse now, and Corpse knew it as well.

“Okay, I’m sorry. Go first Corpse.” Sykkuno replied, his voice sounding apologetic.

“Alright.” Corpse replied.

Corpse took a deep breath.

“Sykkuno.” Corpse whispered.

“Ye-yeah, Corpse?”

“Do you like me?” Corpse asked. His eyes staring off into the wall, afraid of what Sykkuno might say.

Instead of answering, Sykkuno lifted his hand that was holding Corpse’s. He placed it against his face, letting Corpse cup his hand into Sykkuno’s cheeks. Sykkuno’s face felt warm, as opposed to his frigid hands. The moment felt surreal to Corpse. It went on for a while, until Sykkuno decided to put Corpse over the edge. He grabbed his hand away from his face, and brought it to his lips, pecking it lightly. Corpse bit his lip, afraid that any indecent sound might slip out. Slowly, Sykkuno let go of his hands and set it the chair again.

“I watched you water my lettuces the wrong amount every day, and did nothing about it. Of course I like you.” Sykkuno smiled, his face flushed beyond repair.

“You’re mean Sykkuno, you could’ve told me.” Corpse chuckled.

“If I did, you would’ve never come back.” Sykkuno giggled.

“Fair.”

“So, I’m guessing it’s my turn?” Sykkuno asked.

“Yeap, it’s just fair.”

“O-okay then, Mr. Corpse. Do you like me?” Sykkuno asked, his breath hitching at the word “like”.

“No repetition of questions, Sykkuno.” Corpse smirked.

“Ah, poop nuggets. I forgot about that.” Sykkuno replied, sounding legitimately upset.

Sykkuno took a moment to think of an alternative.

“I-I think I got it.” Sykkuno proclaimed.

“Yeah? Hit me then.”

“Corpse. Do you, uh, want me?” Sykkuno asked, immediately regretting it.

“Y-you know what, that’s too weird. Let me think of—” Sykkuno added, before being cut off by Corpse.

Before Sykkuno could continue, Corpse decided to enact his revenge. He grabbed Sykkuno’s arm that was bound with his, and teasingly snuck Sykkuno’s hand under his mask. Sykkuno gasped, and Corpse relished at his reaction. He hasn’t been vulnerable with someone for so long, it almost felt foreign to him. Sykkuno closed his eyes, and just felt every part of Corpse’s face. His stubble, soft cheeks, small scars, and his lips. Sykkuno felt a bit shy touching his lips, and Corpse could tell. Before Sykkuno could pull away, Corpse moved Sykkuno’s hand back to his lips. Sykkuno felt his breath hitch.

“Does this answer your question?” Corpse asked.

Sykkuno was flustered all over, and Corpse loved every second of it.

“Yeah. You’re amazing Corpse.” Sykkuno murmured.

Sykkuno slowly lowered his hand, letting go of Corpse’s face. They were intently staring at each other. Corpse wanted nothing else in the world right now but to just hold Sykkuno in his arms. Sykkuno felt it as well. But it had to wait, since Corpse noticed that Rae was finishing up on the comms based on her tone.

“Polus to Mira! Can anyone copy? Yes! This is Polus to Mira, we need immediate assistance. Please, two of our crewmates are dead. There are unidentified creatures among our crew, we need assistance on snuffing them out…” Rae cried at comms. Her face streaming with tears after working so hard to finally get some assistance. She was sobbing now, her bravado dissipating as well.

Someone was speaking to her through comms. It was inaudible to Corpse and Sykkuno since it was directed at the headphones.

“Yes, we can wait for 9 more hours. We’ll try to last until then. Thank you so much.” Rae said, eventually removing the interface in her head and staring at Sykkuno and Corpse.

Rae immediately embraced Sykkuno, sobbing uncontrollably. Sykkuno embraced back with the best he could, considering he was still tied with no free hand. Upon noticing Corpse just standing awkwardly, Rae invited him in the hug.

“Get in here Corpse, don’t just stand there. We’re going home.” Rae invited, her voice cracking a bit.

Corpse felt his heart jump and joined in the hug.

“Good job Rae, you did it you madman.” Corpse chuckled.

“Thank you Corpse. But we’re not out of the waters yet, we still have to survive for the next nine hours.” Rae replied.

“Don’t worry! Corpse will protect us, right Corpse?” Sykkuno beamed.

“Yeah, I will.” Corpse replied, channeling his newfound courage to protect his friends. Most importantly, Sykkuno.

“Alright then big guy. Let’s go back at admin.” Rae chuckled.

The three of them walked away from comms and reconvened at the Admin. They saw that the admin was empty so they proceeded to vitals, where they found Leslie and Edison sitting together. Rae would have liked to say that the two were paying close attention to vitals, but it was clear as day that they were just flirting with each other. Leslie notices the group first.

“Guys, you’re back! How’s the comms? Are you guys okay?” Leslie shouted. Immediately running towards Rae and hugging her as soon she saw them, forgetting that Edison was still tied to her.

“Ow! Leslie! I’m tied to you, remember?” Edison complained, his long legs struggling to keep up with Leslie’s movement.

“It’s alright. You need the exercise babe.” Leslie jested.

“We’re good! We got through to Polus, we just need to wait for nine hours until they arrive. They’re coming with military assistance as well.” Rae said gleefully.

“Oh my god. We’re saved. We’re going home babe.” Leslie said, her eyes tearing up a bit as she held Edison tightly on her arms.

“Yeah, we’re going home.” Edison replied, comforting Leslie on his arms.

“Where’s the other three?” Sykkuno asked.

“They should be here any minute now, their vitals were fine for the entire hour. We should just wait for them.” Edison replied.

As if on cue, Poki’s voice emanated through the building. And by the sound of it, she was furious.

“What part of don’t touch anything do you not understand?” Poki shouted, storming in the southeast portion of the admin room together with Ludwig and Jack, slamming the door open.

“It was an accident! Jesus, like you’ve never done anything wrong?” Ludwig retaliated, clearly irritated with the tone of his voice.

“An easily preventable one if you have just listened to me!” Poki sneered.

“Well maybe if you actually gave us _SOMETHING_ to do and didn’t hog the workspace this wouldn’t have happened!” Ludwig sneered back.

“You’re so fucking, UGH!” Poki groaned, clearly tired and distressed with Ludwig’s antics.

The three crewmates entered with a defeated expression on their faces. Poki’s eyebrows were permanently furrowed. Ludwig’s face was flaring red, possibly from all the shouting. But the true victim was Jack, who looked like he’d just aged ten years in a span of an hour.

“How you holdin up Jack?” Edison asked with a pity smile on his face.

“Get me out of this fresh hell, please.” Jack pleaded, his face devoid of color from exasperation.

“You know what? Maybe we’d do better without you Poki.” Ludwig sneered.

“As if! I was doing everything for the past hour.” Poki replied.

“Because you kept hogging the lab!” Ludwig clapped back.

“Leslie, please. Just switch me out. I can’t do this anymore.” Jack requested.

“O-oh. Alright. But who do you want to switch with anyway?” Leslie asked.

“It’s alright Jack. I’ll just switch Rae. I don’t want to bother anyone else.” Ludwig offered, his voice changing to a more mellow tone.

For a second, Poki’s face showed a hint of guilt.

“Is that okay with you Rae?” Ludwig asked.

“Of course, I’m done with our task anyway. I’ll just stick with Poki and Jack.” Rae beamed.

“Thank you Rae.” Jack sighed.

Leslie proceeded to cut Rae and Ludwig’s zipties. The two then tied themselves to their new respective leaders.

“Guess I’m with you Sykkuno.” Ludwig beamed.

“Y-yeah! I’ll try to protect you Ludwig!” Sykkuno beamed back.

Corpse tried his very best to stifle his voice. If falling for Sykkuno was a crime, then he’d might as well be convicted with it.

“So, for the remaining tasks. We need someone to take care of specimens on east wing. Those are priceless data, we can’t go back without it. Other than that, there’s no other urgent task that we need accomplished. Although, I’d suggest that one team stays at comms. Just in case Polus calls us back.” Leslie enumerated.

“I guess our team can go to comms. I’m the one that contacted them anyway.” Rae volunteered.

“That’ll leave us with specimens then. That’s alright with us, right Corpse?” Sykkuno asks, tugging on Corpse’s hand.

“O-oh, of course. Specimens it is.” Corpse stuttered.

Jack and Poki exchanged glances. Like empaths, Jack and Poki understood the meaning behind each other’s glances and laughed.

“Alright. Going through instructions again! Don’t cut your zipties, prepare your tasers, come back in one hour, and most importantly, be careful.” Leslie reprimands.

The crew replies in agreement.

“Hey Corpse, just saying, but if something happens to Sykkuno I’m gonna pummel you to the ground.” Rae threatened, her eyes glowing dangerously under the fluorescent lighting.

“Of course. It’s only right.” Corpse replied nonchalantly.

The rest of the crew started deviating from each other, walking to their respective tasks. When all of a sudden Rae called back to Corpse.

“Oh, one final thing Corpse?” Rae said, as she pulled Corpse within whispering distance.

“Yeah?”

“The headphones weren’t noise cancelling.”


	3. Thorns

_“Damn, this is awkward.”_

Corpse thought quietly as he sat down, letting Sykkuno do all the work at the workbench in specimen, dragging his and Ludwig’s hand around.

Ludwig on the other hand, was surprisingly silent as well. Sykkuno, noticing the eerie silence between the two, decided to speak up.

“So, uh. Nice weather we’re having, right guys?” Sykkuno chuckled awkwardly.

“O-oh. Uhm. Yeah.” Ludwig agreed, even though there was no way to see the weather from inside the specimen room.

Corpse felt guilty and decided to finally help Sykkuno with specimen.

“Hey, is there anything I can do to help?” Corpse asked.

“Oh, uhm—”

“Yeah, I wanna help too.” Ludwig murmured.

Ludwig’s eyes met Corpse for a second, then darted away immediately. He still felt guilty regarding the “monster” situation earlier.

 _“Corpse didn’t deserve that. I’m just a dick.”_ Ludwig thought to himself.

“Well, if you guys know where Edison hides our Eppendorf tubes, that’ll be great.” Sykkuno replied.

“I’m pretty sure they’re at the top shelf. Small and non-fragile apparatus are often kept at top shelves.” Ludwig replied.

“That’s great! Do you think you can reach it Corpse?” Sykkuno asked.

“I can try.” Corpse obliged.

The three rose up from their chairs and walked over to the shelf. Corpse tried to grab the bag containing the tubes, but failed miserably considering that its’ much harder to reach for something when you’re tied to someone else.

“I can’t reach it with our hands tied like these.” Corpse complained.

“Ah poop. What do we do now?” Sykkuno grumbled.

“Well, we could just cut the zipties.” Ludwig replied.

Corpse and Sykkuno looked at him incredulously. Ludwig felt their eyes on him, scanning his expression.

“I know I sound suspicious. But I did bring extra pairs of zip ties along with the taser, so we can always just replace them. Plus, I trust the both of you.” Ludwig explained, his eyes avoiding contact with Corpse’s.

It took a lot of willpower for Lud to say the last part. He was basically admitting he was wrong about Corpse, and it was pride crushing. But his guilt was starting to eat him up, and this was the only way he could apologize indirectly.

“But if you guys don’t trust me—” Ludwig added.

“I’m cool with it.” Corpse replied, his eyes finally meeting with Ludwig’s who was surprised at his approval.

“Me too! I trust you Ludwig.” Sykkuno beams at Ludwig.

It took all of Ludwig’s strength to not tear up in front of Corpse and Sykkuno. He turned away for a second to clear his eyes.

“Yeah! Cool. So uhm, do you guys have anything to cut our zip ties with?” Ludwig asked, sniffling softly.

“I’m pretty sure there’s a small knife on our workbench. Let’s grab it first.” Sykkuno instructed.

The three went back to their workbench to grab the knife placed just on top of it. It was a plain knife with a black hilt. Sykkuno grabbed it and with two swift motions, cut their ties off.

“Woah, Jesus. You’re really good with that.” Ludwig remarked, a bit startled with Sykkuno’s precision.

“I’m kind of good with knives.” Sykkuno replied, his face blushing a bit.

“Knifekkuno had a knife phase.” Corpse jested, making Sykkuno blush even more.

“Oh come on! It was supposed to be a secret.” Sykkuno grumbled.

“I didn’t know you were into knives Sykkuno, that’s kinda hot.” Ludwig chuckled.

“It’s definitely hot.” Corpse agreed.

“Corpse! Stop giving him ideas!” Sykkuno whined.

“Oh yeah? Or what?” Corpse teased even more.

“Or I’ll knife you.” Sykkuno replied nonchalantly, the small knife now softly touching Corpse’s chest through his suit.

Corpse felt his breath hitch. There it was again, Sykkuno being assertive. But this time, it felt intentional. And boy did it make his brain go haywire. He just stood there, dumbstruck with awe at Sykkuno’s hazel eyes piercing through him more than his knife ever could.

“You can stab me all you want later. I’ll just grab the tubes first.” Corpse replied, trying to act cool as if his heart wasn’t beating out of his chest.

“Okay.” Sykkuno blushed, retracting his knife and fondling it gingerly.

Corpse went to the shelf and proceeded to fetch the tubes. Meanwhile, Ludwig was intently eyeing down Sykkuno.

“Wh-what? Is there something on my face?” Sykkuno asked.

Ludwig just stared at him more intently, purposely making him uncomfortable.

“L-ludwig?” Sykkuno asked again, more startled than before.

Ludwig just smirks, his gears clicking into place.

“Hey Corpse? Everything all right back there?” Ludwig asks Corpse, purposely ignoring Sykkuno’s questions.

“I don’t think I can reach it still. I might need a stepping stool.” Corpse complained, terribly annoyed with the height of the shelf.

“Just carry Sykkuno on your shoulders and he can grab it himself.” Ludwig suggests.

“That’s actually a good idea. C’mere Syk.” Corpse called to Sykkuno, inviting him into his shoulders by kneeling down.

“Wait what? I’m not that light Corpse, I don’t want to hurt your shoulders.” Sykkuno replied worriedly.

“Trust me, I can carry you just fine.” Corpse replied, winking at Sykkuno.

Sykkuno approached Corpse timidly.

“Go on, sit on me.” Corpse invited teasingly.

“Okay.” Sykkuno answered, purposely ignoring the innuendo.

Sykkuno sat on Corpse’s shoulders, gingerly placing his hand on Corpse’s hair. Meanwhile, Corpse was holding on to Sykkuno’s thighs.

“Are you okay?” Sykkuno asks.

“Yeah, hold on tight.” Corpse instructs.

Corpse grunts and stands up slowly, carrying Sykkuno’s weight. He made sure to stand up as slowly as he can so Sykkuno can get his bearings. Sykkuno holds on to his hair tightly, afraid to fall down.

“Everything alright up there?” Corpse asks, noticing how tightly Sykkuno was holding on to his hair.

“Yup! All good!” Sykkuno replies, his voice coming out in a yelp.

Ludwig decides to help by placing his hand on Sykkuno’s backside.

“Don’t worry, I got your back. Just grab the bag.” Ludwig said reassuringly.

“Okay. I got this.” Sykkuno hypes himself up as he grabs the bag of Eppendorf tubes.

“I got it!” Sykkuno yelped.

“That’s great, let me place you down now.” Corpse said.

“Wait, there’s something else here.” Sykkuno said inquisitively, his eyes affixed on the farthest corner of the shelf. It was a brown chest. It had the length of an office briefcase. Sykkuno grabbed it with his other hand, cradling it in his arm.

“What is it?” Corpse asked.

“I’m not sure, it’s kind of heavy though.” Sykkuno replied as he was slowly lowered down.

The three inspected the chest further. Upon closer inspection, it’s apparent that this chest has been opened recently, given the state of the handle. On the side, a heart was engraved with an inscription of “L+E”.

“L+E?” Sykkuno asks.

“Leslie and Edison.” Corpse answers.

“Aww, that’s cute. Must be their box or something.” Ludwig said.

“Why is it here though? Shouldn’t it be back at the quarters?” Sykkuno asked again.

“I don’t know. It’s probably why they’re always here though. I see Edison coming here in specimen all the time when I’m doing inventory. Must be their special hiding place or something.” Corpse answered.

A heavy question lingers in the room, their curiosity peaking as to what’s inside the box.

“Let’s open it.” Ludwig smiles mischievously.

“What? No, Lud. What if it’s like, super private or something.” Sykkuno protests.

“Well, if it were, they should’ve hidden it better.” Ludwig responds.

Sykkuno throws a wary glance around the room, trying to see if someone else is there with them.

“Come on Sykkuno, I’m sure you’re curious too. It’ll be our secret.” Ludwig coaxes.

“I don’t know…” Sykkuno responds, his voice filled with curiosity but refusing to give in.

“I think a little peek is fine. If it’s anything bad, we could always just close it.” Corpse chimes in, coaxing Sykkuno further.

Sykkuno was now cradling the chest, trying to protect it from Corpse and Ludwig. But eventually, he did give in.

“Ehh, fine. But only a peek.” Sykkuno compromises.

“Only a peek.” Corpse agrees.

Ludwig shouts a triumphant “Yes!”. Sykkuno places the chest on the ground gingerly, careful to not rattle anything inside. With a flick of the handle, he opens the chest. Inside the chest is a set of polaroid photos of Leslie and Edison, a rubix cube, some zipties, and other trinkets that probably held some meaning.

“Edison looks so young here.” Sykkuno gasps softly, carefully raising the polaroid photo to eye level.

Corpse grabs the rubix cube. He tries to play with it, but realizes it’s no longer functioning. The rubix cube has been sealed tight by some sort of adhesive, and opens on the inside as if were a small box. Inside, he sees a small cushion, vaguely resembling the ones in engagement ring boxes.

“What’s up with all the zip ties?” Ludwig asks, as he rummages through some of the zip ties in the chest. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spots something shiny. It was some sort of plastic wrapping with a green hue to it. Out of curiosity, he grabs it, raising it to eye level. To his surprise, it was a packaging for a rubber material inside. He found a condom.

“Huh, well at least they’re being safe.” Ludwig chuckles.

Corpse and Sykkuno glances over to what Ludwig was chuckling about. Sykkuno loudly gasps at the realization that Ludwig was holding a condom. Corpse laughs at the absurdity of casually finding Edison’s paraphernalia.

“Oh Jesus! Ludwig put it back!” Sykkuno yelps in panic, his face turning a bright shade of red at the sight of the item.

“What? It’s just a condom Sykkuno. I’m sure you’ve used one before.” Ludwig teases.

Sykkuno’s ears were now flaring red. He mumbles incomprehensively and decides eventually to give up on his protests, given that it only made Ludwig tease him more.

“Oh wow, this is actually a good brand.” Corpse says nonchalantly, grabbing a container of lube that he found from the box.

“C-Corpse! What the heck!” Sykkuno yelps again, this time covering his face entirely with his hands.

Corpse and Ludwig started waving the paraphernalia in front of Sykkuno in an attempt to make him look. Their laughter started to fill the room together with Sykkuno’s displeased noises. Even temporarily, their worries of imminent death dissipated into air, leaving only their desire for companionship. Corpse catches Ludwig staring at him, and Corpse gives him a soft smile. Ludwig smiles back, eyes full of glee.

 _“This is nice.”_ Corpse thought to himself, enjoying the company of his friends.

After a few more minutes of laughing and making Sykkuno uncomfortable, they decided to return the items and close the chest. They set it at a nearby workbench to return later.

“Hey Corpse?” Ludwig whispered, making sure Sykkuno is nowhere near hearing distance.

“Hm?”

“I know I’ve been nothing but a dick since we’ve met—”

“Oh, I’m aware.” Corpse jests.

“Shut up or I’ll sock your head.” Ludwig retaliates.

The two laughs quietly, their eyes not meeting.

“But seriously, I am sorry. I know it’s a bit late for an epiphany, but better late than never right?” Ludwig smiles weakly.

Corpse smiles faintly. Testing the waters between them, he puts his hand over his shoulder. Ludwig jerks a bit from the touch, but doesn’t pull away.

“Friends?” Corpse asks.

Ludwig sighs weakly.

“Friends.” Ludwig replies, placing his hand affectionately at Corpse’s side.

The two men smiled at each other, leaving behind any hostility they once had.

“Oh, and one more thin—” Ludwig said as he was interrupted by a sudden tremor.

The emergency entrances and exits on specimen room suddenly slammed shut. With it, some of the unbolted shelves fell down with the sudden shake of the ground. Corpse and Ludwig held on to one of the tables for support. Meanwhile, Sykkuno was visibly frozen, holding an Eppendorf tube and micropipette in hand, unmoving and unusually calm at the sudden tide of events.

“They’re here.” Sykkuno said nonchalantly, facing Ludwig and Corpse.

Ludwig and Corpse exchanged glances and nodded, understanding what they must do without needing to exchange words. Ludwig ran to Sykkuno’s side and led him to a nearby bolted shelf to avoid any debris from falling on them. Meanwhile, Corpse ran to a nearby exit, trying to force it open.

“Don’t worry Syk. I got you, okay? We’ll get you out of here.” Lud said in an attempt to comfort Sykkuno.

Sykkuno looks at him with a blank expression.

“It’s okay Lud, you don’t have to worry about me.”

Corpse on the other hand is struggling with raising the emergency airlock doors. The other side of the door seems to be lodged with debris, considering the rattling sound every time Corpse tries to raise it up.

To Corpse’s horror, a green tendril the size of a tree branch suddenly emerges from behind him and slams into the wall, slightly cracking it. The sound and impact left him winded on the ground, but his adrenaline and instincts refuse to keep him grounded for long. Glancing quickly on the tendril, he sees that it’s moving, as if it was sentient. A horrible thought dawns over him, he immediately rises up and turns around to yell Sykkuno’s name.

“Sykku—” Corpse felt the air in his lungs dissipate. Behind him, a creature was hovering off the ground, just fifteen feet away from him. The creature had six tendril-like protrusions coming out of its back. The tendrils seemed to be in constant motion, holding up the host, twitching and pulsing as they were stretching out. Below the host, Ludwig’s unmoving body was sprawled on the ground, his body held down by one of the tendrils. He didn’t seem to be fatally wounded, except for the obvious sign of blunt trauma in his forehead. Looking closer at the host, it was wearing a green space suit, ripped at the back side. It had hazel eyes and brunette hair, pale skin with high cheekbones. It stared at him nonchalantly, its eyes piercing through him.

“Hello Corpse.” It said to him.

Corpse drew in his breath at the sight of the creature. The impostor. The one who killed Toast and terrorized his friends. The one he loved the most, Sykkuno.

“Hello, monster.”


	4. Lilies

An eerie silence falls in the room. Corpse and Sykkuno stared at each other, sizing each other up. Their eyes meeting softly, free of malice. Fluorescent lighting swinging lightly, sparking electricity and dislodged due the previous tremors. Their silence is broken with one loud gasp from Ludwig, who was struggling to breath with Sykkuno’s tendril pressing on his back.

“Let go of Ludwig.” Corpse’s expression hardens, bringing out his taser and pointing it at Sykkuno.

Sykkuno sighs.

“You’re in no position to make demands, Corpse.” Sykkuno replies softly, lowering himself to the ground, just beside Ludwig.

“You killed Toast.” Corpse growls.

Sykkuno winced at the mention of Toast. Corpse’s spirit wavered for a second. As far as he knew, the impostors are not the real thing, so they shouldn’t care about their so called “friends”. All the time they’ve spent together, it was all built on a lie. So why did he look so, pained?

“That was an unforeseen circumstance. I thought he would side with me, I wanted him to.” Sykkuno rationalizes.

“Are you stupid? Why would we side with you monsters?” Corpse laughs, not letting go of the taser.

“Because I’m still Sykkuno.”

Corpse felt his breath hitch. How dare this monster take Sykkuno’s body. How dare they use him for their own bidding. The sight of Sykkuno being controlled by this monster, it made his stomach churn. His anger overtaking his vision.

“Shut the fuck up asshole! As if killing my friend wasn’t enough, you took over his body and memories, then you play with us like we’re fucking stupid.” Corpse shouts, his voice straining with the unfamiliar sensation of screaming.

Sykkuno stares at Corpse with a dejected expression.

“Corpse, I’m not dead. I chose this. I chose to be a _monster._ ” Sykkuno replies, his hazel eyes not leaving Corpse’s gaze.

Corpse felt his heart drop.

“Liar.” Corpse growls.

Sykkuno sighs.

“Corpse, there’s no such thing as a parasite or a monster that can take over a body and have all the memories intact. That’s plain stupid. The human brain doesn’t work like that. Our memories are just a bunch of electric signals in the brain jumping from one neuron to the next. The moment the human brain dies, those electric signals are lost forever. Parasites can’t replicate electric signals, nor can they understand it. I chose this. And deep down, you know I’m telling the truth.” Sykkuno explains.

His words made sense, and Corpse hated it. His answer only left him with more questions.

“The real Sykkuno wouldn’t kill Toast. He meant the world to him.”

“I didn’t want to kill him.”

“His dead body split in half says otherwise.” Corpse sneers.

“ _I DIDN’T WANT TO KILL HIM!”_ Sykkuno cries out. His eyes filling with tears for a moment. The second he realizes, he wipes it immediately. Corpse reels back at the sudden outburst.

“I tried to convince him, to take my side. To become a _monster_. But he cared about you guys too much, more than he cared about me. I told him to kill me then and there, since he wouldn’t take my side.” Sykkuno laughs.

“But he wouldn’t. He could never kill Sykkuno, even if it was an impostor in front of him.” Corpse realizes. Sykkuno was taken aback, not expecting him to know Toast that well.

“He told me to kill him. He said it had to be brutal, or it wouldn’t be believable. Stupid Toast. Always acting like he’s my hero.” Sykkuno chuckles softly, pain oozing out of his words.

Every muscle in Corpse’s body was telling him to kill Sykkuno right here and then. Take Toast’s gun that Sykkuno must’ve dropped on the floor earlier while he was extending his protrusions, ripping his suit in the process. It was the right thing to do. But his heart wouldn’t let him. Deep down, he wanted to know more. He wanted to understand why Sykkuno would do such a thing.

“Why are you doing this?” Corpse asks, his voice coming out whinier than he would’ve liked.

“Because I need to. For Polus.” Sykkuno answers.

“For Polus? What the fuck does that mean?” Corpse shouts, demanding an answer.

Sykkuno went silent for a while, thinking of a way to explain everything to Corpse.

“Haven’t you wondered why such a planet like Polus, brimming with apt conditions for life, showed no sign of it at all? It’s not because there was no life, it’s because it was hiding. The flora in this planet is sentient Corpse, they’re able to feel just like us, and they exist to protect Polus. Protect it from things like us.” Sykkuno explained.

“So what, they just told you all these? You can talk to plants?” Corpse sneers.

Sykkuno nodded. His nonchalant expression unsettling Corpse.

“A month ago, I went on a solo expedition to find signs of flora. I only informed Toast and Leslie about it. They asked me to bring someone else with me, but I refused. I drove, and drove, and drove. But I couldn’t find anything. I was about to head back to base when suddenly, an earthquake swallowed my rover, and I was suddenly underground. When I came to, I saw it Corpse.” Sykkuno swallowed, as if he was out of breath.

“Saw, what?”

“Lilium. The guardian of Polus. I wish I had the words to explain their beauty. They were beautiful, the most beautiful flora I’ve ever seen in my life. And they can speak Corpse! Their leaves emitted sounds that resembled English. Lilium lead me all the way to the base of the flower. When I got there, they gave me a fruit. I ate a part of it, and it gave me these plant-like protrusions. It scared me at first, but the guardian seemed pleased with my transformation. It understood that I meant them no harm, I didn’t know how, but they did. I explored the underground more, in hopes of understanding the flora. But instead, I saw something else.” Sykkuno growls. His eyes glaring dangerously.

“I saw a part of their sanctuary, burned to ashes. They were scared to approach the remains of it. I could feel it. Their anger, their sorrow, their fear. I felt it all. When I approached the fallout, I saw some familiar apparatus. Apparatus with our name, Argus.” Sykkuno added.

Corpse felt his heart sink. He felt the pain from Sykkuno’s words.

“Sykkuno, none of our friends could ever do that.” Corpse reasons.

“Felix did it.” Sykkuno spat back.

Corpse was now frozen still. His eyes fighting the urge to blink.

“And it wasn’t only him. The HQ at Earth? They know about Lilium, that’s why they’ve been trying to exterminate it. They can’t understand it, and it scares them. Lilium has learned our language through numerous attempts of extermination. They’ve sent multiple Argus teams before us Corpse, each one with exterminators for Lilium. We aren’t the first, but I’ll make sure we’re the last.” Sykkuno said, his voice slick with anger.

Corpse felt his knees buckle, he couldn’t believe it. Felix could never do that, right? He was their friend! Sure, he made some weird jokes every now and then, but murder?

“So Felix turning into a monster, that was your fault?”

Sykkuno nodded.

“I studied the fruit sample. The more you consume it, the more powerful the protrusions will get. The host will also gain regenerative abilities. But the more powerful the protrusions are, the harder they are to control. Eventually, the protrusions will go rouge, controlling the host in a state of mania. That’s why Felix couldn’t control his protrusions and went insane, trying to kill all of us.” Sykkuno explained, bringing out the fruit in one of his suit pockets. It was nothing like anything Corpse had seen before, he wasn’t even sure if it were an actual fruit. It had an irregular shape and a bright red hue. On the left of it, there was a small bite mark, presumably from Sykkuno, and a huge chunk of it was missing on the bottom, seemingly cut off with a knife.

“And now you’re trying to kill the rest of us.”

Sykkuno studies Corpse, his eyes assessing his every feature. The trembling hand, the beads of sweat forming in his forehead, the longing eyes, Sykkuno saw it all.

“How well did you know Felix, Corpse?”

“Not very well. I only knew Toast.”

“Well, I thought I knew him quite well. He would always come with me during his free time. Talk to me about games every now and then. I thought he was a good person. But turns out, those things aren’t indicative whether someone is capable of murder.” Sykkuno sighs. His solemn expression changing to a tired one, as if he’d explained this before.

“But you, Corpse. I know you better than anyone else. I saw you every day. I saw you take care of my plants. You’re the kindest person I know. There’s no one else I can trust but you.” Sykkuno says, his voice breaking a bit.

“Sykkuno…”

“So please Corpse, just come with me. There’s a world out that there that we could claim for ourselves. Leave everything behind. Just like you told me you would.” Sykkuno pleads.

Corpse wanted to reach out his hand and take Sykkuno for himself. He wanted to be with him, even if it meant leaving all that he once knew.

“What about our friends?” Corpse asks.

“Lilium will take care of them, she’s already starting the earthquakes. Soon, the nuclear reactor will become unstable with the tremors, blowing this whole place up, killing everyone in a three-kilometer radius.” Sykkuno said nonchalantly.

Corpse sighs. His silence unnerving Sykkuno.

“I can’t leave our friends behind Sykkuno. Not even for you.” Corpse replies.

Sykkuno flares up in anger.

“You’re so stupid Corpse, what did they ever do for you? They’re not your friends! They’re probably murderers, and they’d leave you if it meant saving their own lives.” Sykkuno shouts.

“You think I don’t know that? I’ve lived my whole life alone Sykkuno. But I’m not turning my back on them, even if it means dying in this place.” Corpse shouts back, his anger meeting Sykkuno’s.

Sykkuno guffaws sarcastically.

“So what? You had one heartwarming moment with them, and suddenly they’re not murderers?” Sykkuno grabs Ludwig by the hair and raises him up. Ludwig seemed slightly unconscious, which made Corpse a bit relieved. At least he didn’t know that Sykkuno had betrayed them.

“He called you a monster, Corpse. What makes you think the others hadn’t? They’re all the same. They’re all stuck in their own head. But we don’t have to be. We can protect this place from Earth. Hide it from scum like him.” Sykkuno growls and grabs Ludwig’s taser with his free hand, and proceeds to taze Ludwig on his side. He jolts in pain.

“GGGAHHHHGH!” Ludwig screamed.

“Sykkuno stop!” Corpse pleaded.

“They don’t love you like I do Corpse! Why can’t you see that?” Sykkuno shouted, loosening his grip on the taser.

“I can see it dumbass!” Corpse screams.

“So why can’t you choose me?” Sykkuno asks, his eyes now brimming with tears.

Corpse reeled back at the question.

“Do you just, not love me?” Sykkuno laughs defeatedly. His hand letting go of Ludwig’s hair. Ludwig falls down to the ground with a loud thump. Corpse approaches Sykkuno slowly, dropping the taser in his hand. He cups his hands on Sykkuno’s face, slick with tears. Running his hand through Sykkuno’s hair, Sykkuno couldn’t help but lean into his touch. Corpse leans in and kisses Sykkuno on his forehead.

“I-I can’t just leave them behind Sykkuno, I care about them too. It doesn’t mean that I want you any less.” Corpse whispers to him.

Sykkuno went silent for a bit. His eyes in deep thought.

“I’ll just have you choose me instead.” Sykkuno whispers, as his tendrils suddenly pins Corpse’s limbs to the floor, his arms stretched parallel over his head and legs spread wide-eagle. Corpse tries to struggle free, but the tendrils have already rooted themselves to the ground, bounding him tightly.

“Sykkuno, what are you—” Corpse tries to speak, but he was interrupted by Sykkuno’s weight sitting on his stomach. Suddenly, Sykkuno’s hands were on Corpse’s throat, choking him lightly. The sensation stirred something inside Corpse, something primal. He was turning red at the lack of air, but he didn’t want Sykkuno to stop. His eyes began to shut, half-lidded in ecstasy. Sykkuno smiles at Corpse, letting go of his throat and slipping in a finger under his mask. Tracing Corpse’s lips with his hand, he leans in to whisper on his ear.

“I’ll stop if you want me to.”

Corpse gulps, his breath coming out in ragged bursts. He felt Sykkuno breathing into his neck, coaxing him for an answer. Suddenly, Corpse sucks in his breath as Sykkuno bites into his ear, nibbling at it playfully. Trailing down through his neck, Sykkuno sucks on his pale skin, leaving a mark on it. Corpse loses control and lets out a soft moan.

“I need words, Corpse. Tell me what you want.”

“Y-you.”

Sykkuno bites harder. Corpse grabs for dear life at the tendrils binding him, his knuckles starting to show whites.

“Be specific.”

“Y-you Sykkuno. _Please_ , I want you.” Corpse speaks out, desperation oozing out of his voice.

Sykkuno smirks.

“What do you want me to do?” Sykkuno whispers playfully, twirling his finger on Corpse’s hair.

Corpse blushes at the question, he’s not used to submitting to someone else. It made him vulnerable, and he was scared that he’d unravel in front of him. Sykkuno, as if he had read his mind, placed a hand on Corpse’s cheek and caressed affectionately.

“You can trust me Corpse, I’m not going anywhere.” Sykkuno smiled softly, his expression warm and inviting.

Corpse closes his eyes, preparing his mind to speak out the words that’ll unravel his being in front of Sykkuno.

“F-fuck me, Sykkuno.” Corpse whispers.

Sykkuno’s face lights up at his answer. He plants more hickeys on Corpse’s neck.

“Louder.” Sykkuno demanded.

“Fuck me, _please_.” Corpse whines.

Sykkuno, pleased with Corpse’s request, rips Corpse’s suit to pieces with one of his unoccupied tendrils. Pale skin illuminating in the soft lighting, muscle definition on all the right places, Sykkuno savored it all. He sat there in awe, tracing his finger at the crevices and nooks of Corpse’s body. Every now and then, he would press hard on his skin, eliciting a guttural sound from Corpse.

“You’re beautiful.” Sykkuno murmured in awe.

“You don’t even know what I look like.” Corpse murmured.

Sykkuno places his hand on the mask’s string, fiddling with it playfully.

“Is that an invitation?” Sykkuno said cheekily.

“If you’re going to fuck me, you might as well.” Corpse chuckled.

Sykkuno’s face went solemn.

“I’m serious Corpse. I need to know if it’s okay with you.” Sykkuno replied, his voice soothing and kind.

Corpse went silent for a while, admiring Sykkuno’s caring nature. For a second, he remembered the plants in Mira. Sykkuno’s stare right now was similar whenever he would take care of them, as if he was looking at the most fragile being on the universe. The thought filled his stomach with butterflies.

“Yes, I want you to see me. I trust you Sykkuno.” Corpse replied.

Sykkuno obliged. Circling on Corpse’s ear, he removes the fabric of the mask on the ear. He gingerly takes off the mask off of Corpse’s face, revealing himself in entirety. Sykkuno stares at him, but this time, the gaze was soft. There was no need for Sykkuno to pierce through him anymore, he’d already broken through. Corpse’s cheeks were flushed red, his lips seemingly sculpted in all its perfection. Sykkuno studied every bit of detail on his face, the way his lips perked a bit, the little scars, the stubble, it was all too amazing.

Sykkuno smirks at Corpse.

“Wh-what?” Corpse asked in a panic.

“I stand corrected.” Sykkuno beamed.

Corpse smiled softly at the remark, his lips separating. Sykkuno saw the opening and wastes no time, diving into Corpse’s lips and locking it with his own. It was gentle at first, both of them testing the waters. Sykkuno smelled like lilies on spring, his lips soft and wet, intoxicating Corpse on a deep trance. After a while, Sykkuno got impatient and pushed his tongue in, wanting to take in Corpse more. His tongue explored wildly in Corpse’s mouth, leaving no room for Corpse to breath. He tugs away for a second, leaving Corpse breathless, half-lidded, and flushed beneath him. Sykkuno smiled, seemingly pleased with his work.

“You like that?” Sykkuno chuckles.

“There’s no reason for you to be this good.” Corpse complained.

“Don’t go passing out on me just yet.” Sykkuno commanded.

Sykkuno started exploring Corpse’s body, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck down to his chest. Corpse fought the urge to moan at every touch. Sykkuno could feel Corpse holding back, so he decides to push him over the edge. Approaching slowly, Sykkuno licked teasingly at Corpse’s nipple, making him squirm. In a desperate attempt to contain his moans, Corpse bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. Displeased with the lack of reaction, Sykkuno licked his thumb and methodically played with the other nipple, pinching and pressing on it. Unable to hold back, Corpse let out a series of undignified moans, something along the lines of “ _NNGH_ ” and “ _GAHH_ ”. Half-lidded, Corpse tries to regain his breathing.

“There’s no point in holding it in you know, I’ll get it out one way or another.” Sykkuno chuckles.

“You cheeky fuck. What if Ludwig wakes up?” Corpse curses under his breath.

“I hardly care. You already have me preoccupied.” Sykkuno said flirtingly.

Sykkuno notices something hard poking him through his suit. He turns around to find the outline of Corpse’s length, twitching and moving through his gray boxers. A small wet spot has already formed on the fabric, presumably precum.

“S-sorry. I’m a bit pent up.” Corpse apologized.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Sykkuno chuckled. In one swift motion, Sykkuno has positioned himself in Corpse’s legs, in front of his member. Slowly removing Corpse’s boxers, his member bobbed free of the fabric and bounced off his stomach. Upon inspection, Sykkuno could tell that Corpse was definitely above average, his length was just right, but the girth was amazing. He was slightly thankful (maybe disappointed) that Corpse wasn’t topping. The tip was already slick with pre-cum, so like any sane person would, Sykkuno flicked his tongue at the tip. Corpse spasmed at the stimulation. This pleased Sykkuno, so he continued flicking his tongue at the tip, until the slick was licked clean.

“ _Gahhh, fffuck_. Sykkuno, that’s amazing.” Corpse murmured, his head lolled back at ecstasy.

Sykkuno decided to take it a step further, wrapping his lips around the head. Corpse was now breathing raggedly, his chest rising in and out wildly. Taking in Corpse’s length proved to be quite hard as he started to descend his head, but Sykkuno wasn’t planning on backing down. Halfway through, the girth proved to be too much, gagging Sykkuno.

“Hey. You don’t have to force yourself.” Corpse reprimanded.

“Don’t patronize me.” Sykkuno sneered, as he wrapped his lips on his member again. This time, breathing in through his nose before going down. After a series of bobbing his head up and down, he takes Corpse’s entire length. Corpse grunts, the moans escaping from his mouth now uninhibited as Sykkuno forcefully holds down his thighs so he can’t thrust any further.

“ _Nngh,_ Sykkuno, please. I’m close.” Corpse grunts, his voice seemingly out of breath.

Sykkuno wastes no moment and hastens his pace, bobbing his head back and forth. Corpse grits through his teeth, trying to hold back his voice as Sykkuno swallows his entire length over and over again, his eyes glazed over at ecstasy.

“S-syk. I’m coming.” Corpse whines.

Sykkuno doesn’t let up on his motion, swallowing Corpse over and over again. Finally, he takes his entire length and Corpse comes violently. Spurts of white, hot fluid filling up Sykkuno’s mouth. Corpse gasps with gritted teeth, his back arched unnaturally with Sykkuno trying to hold him down with his tendrils and hands. After a few seconds of a seemingly unending orgasm, Corpse goes limp and falls with a soft thump. His eyes still hazy, breath still catching up to him. Sykkuno releases himself from Corpse, finally breathing in normally. He looks over to Corpse, and he stares back.

“H-hey Syk—” Corpse said, quickly interrupted by Sykkuno kissing him deeply, letting him have a taste of his own seed. Sykkuno detaches from the kiss with a triumphant disposition, pleased with Corpse’s surprised expression as he swallows his own seed.

“That’s hot and all, but I feel bad making you swallow that. Didn’t know it tastes this bad.” Corpse said apologetically.

“I think it tastes nice.” Sykkuno replied, licking his lips seductively. Corpse gulped at the sight of it.

“Plus, you should worry about yourself instead. I’m not done with you.” Sykkuno chuckled deeply, one of his tendrils seemingly rummaging something out of the rubble that emerged from the shelves. When it came back to Sykkuno, it was clasping a familiar gray container. It was the lube from Edison’s box.

“No backing out now, Corpse.” Sykkuno threatens as he raises his tendrils from the ground that was holding down Corpse, who was now floating from the ground with the help of the tendrils

“Uh Syk? Where are we going?” Corpse asked with a concerned expression.

“Oh, just a change of position. It’ll be hard to fuck you when you’re laid out on the ground.” Sykkuno beamed innocently as he directed the tendrils to the nearest workbench, clearing out the apparatus and giving way for Corpse’s body to be positioned in it. With the help of the tendrils, Sykkuno was able to carry Corpse to the workbench, gingerly placing him down on it, his back against the cold, metal table. The tendrils in Corpse’s arms were now rooted on the wall perpendicular to the workbench, while his legs were now free

“You treat all your dates like this Sykkuno?” Corpse jests.

“Girls aren’t really into me Corpse.” Sykkuno shrugs.

“I should’ve known you were holding back on us. You were too cute to be true.” Corpse sighed dramatically.

“Holding back? I’m only doing this for you. I thought you’d like it if I was assertive. You like this, don’t you Corpse?” Sykkuno asks genuinely.

Corpse was taken aback with the confession. He felt guilt rising up his stomach, Sykkuno was pushing himself to be someone else for him, and it made him feel like dog water.

“But if you don’t like it. I can stop. Just tell me—” Sykkuno added as he was interrupted by Corpse pulling him in closer with his legs crossing over Sykkuno’s hips. Sykkuno loses balance and face plants onto Corpse’s chest. Sykkuno looks up to see Corpse staring at him intently.

“I want you Sykkuno, no one else. You don’t have to change for me.” Corpse whispers at him. His gaze not leaving Sykkuno’s.

Sykkuno trembles a bit. But he swallows back his emotions, it’s obvious that Corpse likes him better this way, he can’t back out now. If he does, Corpse might not come with him. He has to be perfect, even if it meant changing into someone he isn’t.

“Sorry Corpse, but that’s not gonna work on me. I’m still gonna _shag_ you silly.” Sykkuno replied, redirecting Corpse’s words with a wisecrack.

“Pfft, _shag?”_ Corpse chuckles.

“I don’t like the f-word.” Sykkuno murmured.

Corpse laughs at Sykkuno’s innocent expression.

“Stop laughing!” Sykkuno demanded.

“Or what?” Corpse provoked, still laughing.

Sykkuno started to flare up, his ears red with anger. He raises Corpse’s legs into the air, prompting Corpse to stop laughing.

“Or I won’t go easy on you.” Sykkuno replied, his voice slick with lust. Corpse for the first time since they’ve met, looked scared of Sykkuno. Normally, this would’ve made Sykkuno feel bad, but this was his only chance. If he had to scare Corpse a bit to take him seriously, then so be it.

“Sykkuno, I’m sor— _nngh.”_ Corpse replied, attempting an apology when Sykkuno knelt in front of him and started to lick his hole. It was a foreign feeling, Corpse never felt anyone go down on him before. His body felt hot, each flick of Sykkuno’s tongue making him tremble. Sykkuno wasn’t holding back now, his tongue now pushing further into him. It made Corpse gasp, the muscles in his hole contracting with every push of Sykkuno’s tongue. When he pulled away, he was met with a proud look on Sykkuno’s eyes. Corpse, once again, came undone in front of him, and Sykkuno ravished every moment of it.

“How was that Corpse?” Sykkuno asked, his tone deeper than usual.

“W-weird. I’ve never felt anything like it.” Corpse replied in a soft voice. Corpse was stirred with fear, but it only made him want for more.

“Don’t worry, we’re just getting started.” Sykkuno replied, grabbing the lube from one of the tendrils. Corpse can only look as Sykkuno liberally poured a huge amount in his fingers. Staring methodically, Sykkuno inspects the lube and teasingly circled it around Corpse’s hole. Corpse gasped at the feeling, the lube was cold against his skin, but his body was rising in temperature.

“Relax, it’ll feel good.” Sykkuno whispers deeply into his ear, making Corpse tremble and moan uncontrollably.

Sick with anticipation, Sykkuno pushed in a first finger inside Corpse, making Corpse squint.

“Does it hurt?” Sykkuno asked.

“N-no. I’m just, not used to it yet. You can continue.” Corpse replied.

Sykkuno wastes no time and pushes his finger in, knuckle deep. Corpse shudders under him, his moans still under control, but audible nonetheless. When he saw that Corpse has relaxed a bit, he slid his finger in and out on a slow motion, making a lewd noise. He timed the rhythm to Corpse’s breathing, basing on the ebb and flow of his chest. He noticed that Corpse was now sweating, despite the cold of the table, his armpits forming trickles of sweat. Out of curiosity, Sykkuno licks the sweat off Corpse’s pits.

“S-syk! I’m filthy there, you don’t have to.” Corpse replied in shuddered breaths, but Sykkuno did not yield until he was licked dry. Sykkuno didn’t particularly mind, Corpse was very hygienic, in fact, he smelled of flowers after a summer downpour. While Corpse was distracted, Sykkuno snuck another finger in Corpse, making his head loll back. Sykkuno grabs him by the hair on his back and whispers.

“Stay with me. You can do this.”

Corpse was now gasping for air. Sykkuno was scissoring him from the inside, opening him with each movement of his fingers. He was going crazy, muttering Sykkuno’s name over and over again. Sneaking in another finger, Corpse goes limp, completely at Sykkuno’s control. Sykkuno takes this chance to choke Corpse with his free hand. Meanwhile, Sykkuno notices a bump inside Corpse, he starts to press it gently, sending Corpse into a shock as waves of electricity runs through him. Corpse was now a sobbing mess, as Sykkuno ruthlessly stimulated him over and over again. His cock leaking out precum, forming a pool in his stomach.

“ _Nnghhhh, gggahhh ffffuckkk. Ssykkuno. P-pleaaase.”_ Corpse begged, his eyes filled with tears as Sykkuno stimulates him over and over again.

“Not yet Corpse, not yet.” Sykkuno whispers, as he took out his fingers, leaving Corpse feeling empty and unsatisfied.

“Syk, please. I need you.” Corpse begged through half-lidded tears.

“I know, be patient.” Sykkuno replied, as he took out his cock through his suit, pouring a liberal amount of lube on it. Its pink head gleamed wickedly, all pent up and waiting for Corpse since earlier. Slowly, he pushes the tip in, making Corpse gasp. In one swift motion, he bottoms out, sending waves of electricity through Corpse as he hits his prostate deep and hard.

 _“Sssyk, ffuck! I-I cant. I’m melting.”_ Corpse begged as Sykkuno hit his prostate again, and again, and again. Sykkuno was panting hard with Corpse squeezing around him. Sykkuno was breathing raggedly now, matching Corpse’s whines. Their moans mixing in the air, as if it were a symphony. Sykkuno noticed Corpse’s cock bobbing around, slick with precum. He started to tug it with the rhythm of his strokes, making Corpse grit his teeth in ecstasy.

“ _S-syk. I-I’m coming. I can’t hold it.”_ Corpse whined, his whole-body trembling as Sykkuno mercilessly stimulated him.

“I’m close too. Come for me Corpse.” Sykkuno replied, his breathing ragged and tired as Corpse clung his legs to his hips for support.

Not a moment sooner, Corpse comes at Sykkuno’s relentless pursuit. Hot, white spurts emerge from his cock, bathing him in his own seed. He whines loudly as the orgasm overcomes every bit of his senses. Sykkuno, witnessing the entire thing, comes at this magnificent sight, his seed filling every crevice inside of Corpse. After a moment of ecstasy that seemed like eternity, Sykkuno falls to Corpse’s body. Their sweat and seed mixing together. Sykkuno unconsciously loosens his tendril’s grip on Corpse.

“Corpse, did you—” Sykkuno said, as he was startled with Corpse’s quick movement, slipping his arms out of the tendrils and pinning him down to his chest.

“I’ve got you now, Sykkuno.” Corpse smirked triumphantly, as if he was waiting for this opportunity the whole time.

“C-corpse, what are you— _ggahhh!”_ Sykkuno gasped. Suddenly, Corpse was fondling the tendrils near his back.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Corpse whispered into his ear.

“ _Nngh, what’s happening?”_ Sykkuno whimpered, his breathing getting even more ragged than before. Corpse was gentle in his fondling, but it still sends him into shock. Each and every bit of contact making him shudder uncontrollably.

“Tsk tsk, looks like you need a refresher course Sykkuno. What’s the most stimuli sensitive part of a plant?” Corpse asks.

“G _GAHHG, th-the. The nnghhh. The roots.”_ Sykkuno answered, his eyes filling with tears as Corpse got his revenge, ruthlessly stimulating him. Sykkuno could only tighten his embrace around Corpse as he hung on for dear life.

“That’s right. The roots are sensitive. This is to make sure they find water in an otherwise barren soil.” Corpse fills in, seemingly proud of himself for outsmarting Sykkuno.

“And where are the roots connected to you Sykkuno?” Corpse added.

“ _Hah, hah. M-my spine.”_ Sykkuno answers. Suddenly understanding what Corpse was insinuating.

“Yes, your spine, a nerve rich region.” Corpse chuckles, not letting up on his fondling.

“ _How did you even know I would—hnggg—react like this? I’m not a real plant Corpse.”_ Sykkuno whined.

“Easy, I watched you. There’s no way you can control an exposed appendage like this if it weren’t filled with nerves. It doesn’t matter if its human or plant nerves, it’s all the same. It’ll still feel good for the host, isn’t that right Sykkuno?” Corpse said, as he planted kisses on Sykkuno’s cheek. Sykkuno’s cock was now twitching painfully, begging for release under him.

 _“I c-can’t hold on Corpse. P-please. GGAHHHGH.”_ Sykkuno whined louder as Corpse tugged at his cock with his other hand.

“It’s alright, I’m right here Sykkuno. Come for me.” Corpse whispered.

In one final tug, Sykkuno came uncontrollably on Corpse’s hand. Hot white spurts painting his hand. Corpse held him tightly to his chest, making sure he doesn’t fall down. Sykkuno comes for a long while, his moans filling the room. Eventually, he finishes, panting hard and crying at Corpse’s chest.

“How was that, Sykkuno?” Corpse beamed at him.

Sykkuno could only break down at the sight of Corpse smiling above him.

“Stupid.” Sykkuno whispers.

“What?”

“I said you’re so stupid! I was supposed to take care of you! How are you supposed to love me when you can’t look up to me?” Sykkuno whimpers, his voice breaking under the strain of shouting.

“Sykkuno…” Corpse murmured.

“Now you’re going to leave me, and I’ll be alone here. Forever.” Sykkuno sobbed. His face streaming with tears.

“Who said I was going to leave you?” Corpse asked, his eyes locked on to him.

“You were going to choose them over me. You were going to rescue them, avoid the explosion and leave me here in Polus. Alone.” Sykkuno murmured, every word seemingly taking a huge toll on him.

“You’re really stupid. What makes you think I’d leave without you? I said I’d save my friends, that includes you.” Corpse chuckled.

Sykkuno blinked at him.

“You’re not leaving?” Sykkuno asked.

“Of course not, I’m staying with you. Earth can’t take me away from you, no matter how hard they try.” Corpse beams back.

Sykkuno starts crying, but this time, it’s tears of relief. He finally found someone he could trust, someone that’ll care for him like he would to others. Someone who he can tend to him until they grow old.

“Okay. Sorry, I might have overreacted.” Sykkuno chuckled softly through the tears, his hands covering his mouth until Corpse swats them away.

“Don’t hide it Sykkuno. You saw my face, it’s only fair right?” Corpse rationalizes.

Corpse leans in for a kiss, and Sykkuno doesn’t hold back. Their lips lock with each other, and Sykkuno is filled with warmth. The world around them seemingly slowing down as they hold on to each other for support.

“Uhm guys?” Ludwig murmurs behind them, seemingly shocked with the butt naked Corpse and alien Sykkuno.

“Oh, you’re awake Lud.” Sykkuno answers nonchalantly, as he controls one of his tendrils and breaks through the emergency doors as if it were made of paper.

“Call the others and take the rover. Leave immediately, the nuclear reactor can’t withstand these tremors for much longer. Make sure you’re at least five kilometers away from the base before you stop driving.” Sykkuno instructed.

“Wh-what?” Ludwig asked, confused with the sudden order and presumably from the concussion.

“Just do it Lud.” Corpse ordered.

“O-okay.” Ludwig responds, standing up weakly and running towards the admin.

“He saw my face.” Corpse sighed.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Sykkuno chuckled, staring down at his butt naked companion.

A huge tremor shook the entire base, knocking Corpse and Sykkuno off balance.

“There’s no time, we need to leave Sykkuno.” Corpse turned to Sykkuno, who was looking at him apologetically, his eyes gleaming with tears.

“Hey, listen to me. It’s going to be fine. We’re going to escape okay?” Corpse said reassuringly.

“There’s no time Corpse.” Sykkuno murmured.

“We’re going to find a way, okay? We’ll survive, the both of us. I’ll save you.”

Sykkuno chuckled softly. His hands trailing through Corpse’s cheeks, savoring the last time he’ll ever touch them. He realizes now what he must do. Corpse would never leave with him, unless everyone is safe. But there’s no time for them to leave, unless he makes the time himself.

“No Corpse. I have to stay. I’m the only one who can hold down the reactor. _I’ll_ save you.” Sykkuno replied, as he grabbed Corpse with one of his tendrils and threw him several meters back, away the exit of specimen, separating them.

“Sykkuno!” Corpse shouted, but before he could run back to Sykkuno’s side, several of Sykkuno’s tendrils sealed shut the opening on the exit with shelves. And just like that, Sykkuno was gone from his side.

“I’m sorry Corpse, but I can’t let you die. I have to fix this.” Sykkuno murmured to himself, feeling the warmth of the specimen room dissipate instantly. Stream of tears rolled down his cheek, but he wipes them immediately.

“No time for crying, I have to buy him time.” Sykkuno murmured, as he raised his tendrils on the air and pierced down through the ground. Sykkuno stayed at the specimen room, unmoving and bound while his roots were actively digging through layers of rock and dirt, searching for the underground reactor. It was excruciatingly painful for him to continuously extend his tendrils, but it didn’t matter. He had to save Corpse, no matter what it took. This was his burden to carry, and he knew damn well he won’t go down without a fight. Feeling lightheaded, he placed a thumb on his nose, and saw that it was dripping with blood. The tendrils we’re replicating cells at a dangerous rate, affecting his own cell replication. After thirty seconds of digging, his tendrils felt an empty space, a huge pocket of air. He found it, the underground reactor site.

“Gotcha.” Sykkuno mumbled, as he extended his tendrils around the site, forming an intricate system of roots to hold up the entire room in place. He was breathing raggedly now, the strain of keeping the entire place together taking a toll on him. He extends, and extends, and extends, each millimeter more excruciatingly painful, but he doesn’t yield. A huge tremor shakes the foundations of the specimen room, knocking over a shelf that falls on one of Sykkuno’s tendrils. He howls in pain.

“GAAAH!” Sykkuno yelps, his body falling to the ground. He was slowly losing consciousness, the entire specimen room crumbling around him. Glassware and apparatus falling and breaking around him.

“N-no. Keep it together. He needs more time.” Sykkuno whispers, holding on to the ground beneath him for support. Flexing his tendrils, he tightens the hold on the site even more, frying his nerves and sending waves and waves of pain to his spine. The specimen room tips entirely as a fissure on the ground cracks the room in half, sending debris everywhere. One of them hits Sykkuno on his side, sending him flying. The impact on his chest made his breathing shallow as he coughs up blood. Fighting the urge to lose consciousness, his eyes slowly close, flickering like a firefly on a summer night. 

The last thing he sees is the roof cracking, sneaking in a sliver of moonlight, painfully striking his face. Content with his fate, he closed his eyes, letting the last image of Corpse fill his mind. His eyes, his lips, his hands brushing every inch of him. He smiled at the thought, the feeling almost tangible through his skin, lifting him through the air and embracing him softly. He smiled at the thought.

Then, he heard a voice.

“I’m here.” It whispered to him.

“I’m here.” It whispered again.

“I’m not leaving you.”

Slowly batting his eyes open, he feels a familiar source of warmth. Pale skin reflecting softly with the moonlight above him. Dark curly hair that flowed freely on the cold night air. Warm black orbs staring at him with such intensity, as if he was the most fragile thing on the universe. And his voice, that damn voice, slick and smooth as honey and milk. Sykkuno reaches out to the figure above him and cups his hand on his cheek.

“Corpse.” Sykkuno whimpered.

“Hello, Sykkuno.” Corpse smiled, tears forming around his eyes.

“You’re so stupid.” Sykkuno chuckled, poking Corpse in the nose. Corpse beams

“Are they safe?” Sykkuno added.

“Yes, they’re long gone. It’s just us now.” Corpse smiled.

“I stayed so you could live. Why did you come back?” Sykkuno sobbed.

“I told you right? I’d throw everything away for you. Plus, there’s so many things I haven’t said yet.” Corpse beamed.

“Like what?”

“I love you.”

Sykkuno stares at him longingly, drinking in the sight of him. Billions of people on Earth, and he found his love at Polus.

“I’m a monster Corpse.” Sykkuno chuckled, his voice cracking with sadness.

“Perfect, cause I am too.” Corpse replied, eliciting a surprised look from Sykkuno’s face. The lack of light in the room concealed it before, but now that he looked closely, he could see them. Tendrils that gleamed wickedly in the moonlight, but unlike his, the tendrils were black. One of the tendrils approached Sykkuno, wiping the tears off his cheek.

“C-corpse. How—”

“I stole the fruit while you were distracted earlier.” Corpse smiled proudly.

“Huh, so that’s how you got in here. You tore through the roof.” Sykkuno smirked approvingly.

“Yeap, in all my butt naked glory.” Corpse chuckled.

A loud tremor shook the entire base, but this time, the sound came from underground.

“That’s the reactor, it’s going to burst soon. You can still run Corpse, you have your tendrils for mobility.” Sykkuno muttered.

“I’m taking you with me.”

“You can’t. My tendrils, they’re stuck underground. I wired them so they’d hold the base, but now I can’t take them back.”

“Then I guess I’m not leaving.” Corpse smiled.

“Corpse, please.”

“I told you right? I’m not leaving you. I’ll protect you until the end, I promised Rae that. I promised you.” Corpse replied, as he ate the entire fruit.

“Corpse no! You don’t know what you’re doing!” Sykkuno screamed.

“I don’t, I only know that I love you. Nothing else.” Corpse smiled, locking his lips with Sykkuno in a final embrace. The fruit starts to take effect, causing Corpse’s tendrils to glow wildly in the dark. It felt warm, as it embraced Sykkuno, caressing his own tendrils. Sykkuno gasped at the touch, pulling away from the kiss.

“We’ll live Sykkuno. We’ll live forever. I promise you that.” Corpse smiled.

“I believe you.” Sykkuno whimpered.

Warm light envelops the two men, their heads pressed against each other in a final loving embrace.

“I love you, Sykkuno.”

“I love you, Corpse.”

A loud boom erupts from the ground as the reactor explodes, leaving nothing behind.


	5. Epilogue

**_A month after the disbandment of Argus_ **

“So, Ms Hofstetter. On behalf of the United Nations, could you tell us what happened at Project Argus?” The reporter asked.

Rae sneers.

“I’ll tell you what happened, we messed with things we didn’t understand. We took away life from a planet that didn’t belong to us. And it cost us our own too.” Rae scoffs.

“So what you’re saying is, Argus had lied to us? There is life present on Polus?”

“Yes. And if we knew better? We would have never come. The life on Polus is precious, Polus itself is a sanctuary. And we defiled it like the monsters that we are.” Rae growled.

The press, taken aback, stayed silent for a while.

“We’re glad that you survived, but according to the report, there was a nuclear explosion at your facility. How exactly did you survive an incident like that?”

Rae’s expression turns solemn, sad even.

“We survived with the help of our friends. Corpse, and Sykkuno. They stayed behind and held the entire facility so we would have time to escape.” Rae replied.

The reporter nods.

“Last question, Ms Hofstetter. Before you were rescued, Argus took a photo of the destruction that happened on your base. Supposedly, nothing should’ve survived that nuclear fallout. But according to this leaked photo, something did.”

Rae takes the tablet and looks over. It was their base, well the remains of it anyway. There was a huge gaping hole on the ground where the entire base should’ve been. It was just rubble and debris now, except for one spot. Zooming in, it looked like the explosion avoided the entire place, which was impossible given the radius of the explosion. It was a huge patch of plant life, grass that stretched for only a few meters, and near the center of it, a patch of lilies, red and green in hue.

Rae smiled, tears forming on her eyes.

“Ms Hofstetter?” The reporter asks worriedly.

“I don’t know what that is.” Rae smiled mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are errors on my writing, feel free to point them down at the comments. I am soft so please be gentle with your words :(


End file.
